


A Bit of a Problem

by wizardxlizard



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bi/Pansexual Jaskier, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jaskier is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardxlizard/pseuds/wizardxlizard
Summary: Jaskier comes to a realization and fears he may lose his most steady friendship.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 567





	A Bit of a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and also the first thing ive written and posted in like,,, a year? please be kind

Ok, listen, maybe Jaskier was developing a bit of a habit, and maybe it was slowly ( _so very quickly_ ) becoming a problem, but really, could you blame him for it? 

Maybe this not-a-problem presented itself by forcing his eye whenever his not-a- _friend,_ witcher friend removed even a single layer of his _infuriating_ armor. 

Let's rewind just a bit, try and _really_ pinpoint when this became an issue. 

It was in another obscure town, not too long into their travels, not in the whole scheme of things really, but Jaskier felt a _real_ connection to the witcher, felt like Geralt's begrudging acceptance of his presence was growing into something warmer, something brighter, but then Jaskier had to go and mess it all up. One mistimed entrance into their shared room in a dingy inn and months of growing camaraderie went down the drain. If anyone asked, Jaskier would admit that he was, well, for lack of a better term, a bit of a hopeless romantic, and while he would insist that there's no issue with that, sometimes falling in love with anyone you find attractive becomes a bit annoying. Up until now he had been doing ok, yes Geralt was unfairly attractive but he was also just _so_ unattainable, well, really, when had that ever stopped Jaskier before? 

And that's where we were, Jaskier finished up performing for the small tavern and made his way back to the inn and back to his and Geralt's shared room. Geralt had taken off from the tavern a few hours earlier, with a few words assuring Jaskier he just had some things to take care of in town and Jaskier had assumed he was back at the inn by now, oh was he right. 

The sight he saw when he cracked open the door to their room was nothing short of _pornographic_. 

Geralt had just stepped out of the tub and had barely had enough time to cover _himself_ with a towel before Jaskier had entered, he acknowledged his presence with a low grunt as usual but Jaskier felt frozen on the spot, after a moment too long in the doorway he sat on the bed and made himself busy tuning his lute, eyes wide and hands shaking. 

Jaskier was _delighted_. 

Jaskier was _horrified_.

What he had been trying to avoid for months finally came to a head at this moment. Yes Geralt was attractive and yes Jaskier was falling in love with his gruff personality and hidden kindness, but he'd been ignoring it in favor of a steady friendship. Jaskier was a good liar, he had a quick tongue and even quicker hands and he's always been able to swindle a stranger into or out of something, unfortunately for him, that skill never transferred over to people he knew, friends, lovers, anyone who had his trust, it felt like a betrayal and no secrets ever lasted long between friends. In particularly bad bouts of self-deprecation he'd think about the day Geralt would finally tire of him and the time between their travels would get longer and longer. He was confident that he would never lose him completely, but now there was a clock in his head, just ticking away the minutes until he was found out. Geralt only barely tolerated his friendship and he would surely see Jaskier's romantic intentions as a hindrance. 

Sitting silently on the bed and reevaluating the entire path of their friendship after a night out was a bit out of character for Jaskier, but if Geralt noticed he certainly didn't say anything. 

From that point on whenever Geralt bathed in proximity to Jaskier, or removed the outer layers of his armor when they made camp for the night in the woods somewhere, or when they were resting in an inn and he would use his strong arms to tie his hair from his face, or when he would sometimes ask Jaskier to remove layers of his clothing after a particularly tiring fight Jaskier would freeze up. He'd give short answers, not quipping back, _never_ meeting Geralt's eyes for fear of being found out, he even began to unconsciously avoid Geralt for fear of making a fool of himself.

So back to the present, Jaskier was, well he was just... _coping_. 

It seemed like every day he spent with Geralt he was becoming more and more comfortable like the witcher was aware of his attraction and was mocking him for it, a feeling currently making itself known in the form of a strong, _possessive,_ hand on his leg after the seedy barmaid made some untoward comments directed at Jaskier who clearly wasn't having it. Now Geralt was sitting so _close_ as they listened to a woman sing a cheery tune, he was so _close_ and his hand was so _warm_ where it rested on Jaskiers thigh, he felt like trembling. 

"Jaskier" Geralt said lowly, just loud enough for him to catch it 

Thoroughly distracted by _everything_ going on Jaskier responded with a tilt of his head and a simple "Hmm?"

By the gods, Geralt chuckled, he _laughed_ and Jaskier felt his soul leave his body "I thought that was my line" the witcher said simply, with mirth in his voice. He's making jokes now! Jaskier all but fell out of his seat, if not for the _strong, warm,_ ** _possessive_** hand grasping his thigh he would have. 

Geralt kindly took Jaskiers gaping as a response and barrelled ahead, "are you alright? you've been acting strangely." 

"I've been- No I'm okay, just a bit tired I suppose. Such is the life of a restless bard." His attempt at his usual flair was undercut by a clear tone of nervousness and Geralt obviously took note.

"Listen can we just- can we just head back to our room, I need to talk to you." Ah, there it was, the seldom-seen joking and laughing Geralt had to step out to make room for usual straight to the point Geralt, at least that's something familiar. 

"Sure, okay, let's go." all normalcy having vanished, fully replaced with the nervousness he was _vibrating_ with.

After a short walk back to their room Jaskier felt about ready to _combust._ when they entered, Geralt just sat down on the bed, he looked so... _defeated_. 

"You can go." Geralt said bluntly after a short moment of silence.

"What?" genuine confusion overtook Jaskiers expression, did Geralt want him gone? had he been found out? Before he could allow himself to spiral too much the witcher spoke up again. 

"You're afraid of me, it's okay, you can leave if you don't want to be here." Geralt sounded so defeated, and no, that won't do, all self-deprecation was abruptly halted in favor of finding out precisely what Geralt was on about. 

"Geralt- what?" Jaskier paused and took a breath to calm himself "What have I ever done to make you think I'd want to leave? You're my friend whether you like to admit it or not."

"Then whats-" he gestured to Jaskier and back to himself "all this been about?"

"I don't get what you mean Geralt." and he really didn't although it's entirely possible he did something to make the witcher think differently of him. 

"You've just been so jumpy around me, at first you would just go quiet but now it feels like you've been avoiding me," oh, oh, oh no, in Jaskiers attempt to not become too clingy and obvious about his affections he made Geralt think he was afraid of him "It's okay if you don't want to be around me, id just like a heads up I suppose." There's no possible way for this to end well huh. 

"Geralt no I- that's not it-" 

"Then what is it." Geralt steeled his expression and cut Jaskier off, this is gonna be it huh, the end of the humble bard and his travels with the white wolf. 

For better or worse, he decided just to rip the bandage off

"I've fallen a bit in love with you and I was afraid of being terribly obvious about it"

Geralt was silent. 

Jaskier palms began to sweat.

"You-- are an idiot." 

"I suppose yes I-" Jaskier was silenced by Geralt abruptly standing up and crowding in his space.

"Hmm," Geralt hummed while not bothering to hide how his eyes wandered to Jaskier's lips, "Does this mean I'm allowed to kiss you?"

Jaskier didn't feel like dignifying that with a response so instead, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Geralt's. He felt him hum against his mouth and the witcher placed one of his _strong_ hands on Jaskiers jaw and reciprocated the kiss, more sweetly than Jaskier would have imagined (and boy had he imagined).

"Hmm, how long have you wanted to do that for?"

Jaskier chuckled "Quite longer than id like to admit Geralt."

Geralt leaned in this time, capturing Jaskiers lips with his own. 

They certainly had some things to talk through but for now, they would be content wrapped up in one another.


End file.
